Marry me not HIM
by Valice Cullen
Summary: "Hello Bella." He grinned   "Edward." I managed to say. BRIDE TO BE STOLEN BY EDWARD, OH NO WAIT KIDNAPPED ACCORDING TO BELLA.  BRIDE TO BE WAS KIDNAPPED FROM WEDDING BY EDWARD


**MARRY ME, NOT HIM**

* * *

**AN:) Hello fellow readers Happy 2011 I wrote a short that has been in my head for quite awhile now. I was planning on making it long and funny but I don't have time for that. So I made a short story for you guys instead. **

**This Bella is a bit different, but not by appearance… you'll see what I mean once you read. I own nothing.**

**I hope that you like it, that you enjoy it, and that you review.**

* * *

I looked out the windows of the hideous car Mike chose to take me to church. I didn't even want to Imagine him waiting for me in the altar, because I was going to puke.

Getting married was never in my expectations, but I wanted to forget _him_. Shortly after Edward and I ended Mike proposed and I stupidly accepted. Was it because I felt lonely? My anger? Revenge? Jealousy?

If I _ever_ got married I thought it would be different. I imagined that all my friends would be there supporting me and that the person would be Edward, Edward Cullen not Mike Newton.

I sighed and I felt my eyes tear up as I remembered Edward. I remembered the hard square of his jaw, the soft curve of his lips, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, and his tousled bronze hair but his eyes were the most beautiful features. They were wide and soft like emeralds, and they were framed with thick eyelashes. Whenever he begged me for anything with those eyes I couldn't say no. _But you did._

I sniffled a bit and I started to search for Kleenex but I couldn't find any. A sign right outside my window gave me a huge shock it said, 'Welcome to Tacoma.'

_Tacoma? _We were supposed to go to Seattle, not Tacoma. I shuffled a bit on my seat as I tried to reach the window of the limo driver, but of course the huge puffy dress that Mike's mom gave me wouldn't let me move. This dress didn't looked like a wedding dress in fact it made me look like I was in some sort of elephant… I hated it. I hated everything about this wedding.

When I finally reached the control I pressed the window button.

"Excuse me sir I was supposed to go to Seattle not Olympia." I stated when the window was halfway down.. I didn't want to go to my own wedding in fact I was happy we weren't going the right way, but I agreed to this marriage so now I had to face it and suck it up. Edward was going to be happy with someone else so I had to try start a life of my own even if it was Mike.

The driver didn't turn around he just stared up ahead and kept his eyes on the road.

_What was his problem couldn't he see that he was making it harder for me to go to the wedding._

"Excuse me Sir!-"

He turned around and I gasped in shock.

"Hello Bella." He grinned.

"Edward." I managed to say. I just stared at his endless green eyes I was dazzled and he stared also. I couldn't say anything after that nothing came out… only air.

He grinned mischievously and winked before he turned around.

"Edward what the hell do you think you're doing!" I was mad, furious, shocked, and I couldn't explain the feeling in my stomach. It dominated the bad ones, was it butterflies?

He chuckled normally! Like hell it was a normal time it wasn't! I was supposed to be making my way to the altar by now.

"Edward drive me back or I'm going to be late for my wedding." I seethed and I emphasized wedding at the end.

Edward looked angry his jaw flexed and his grip on the wheel tightened instantly.

"Edward take me back!" I warned.

"Nope." He started smiling again without humor, he looked frustrated.

"Edward you know this is Kidnapping I can send you to jail for this!" He stayed quite so I continued.

"Edward please take me to my wedding or I'm going to be super late and I think Tanya might get mad because you kidnapped your ex."

"I am not dating Tanya how many times do I have to tell you. Besides we never broke up so I'm not kidnapping you I'm actually saving you and you're not my ex!" He emphasized the ex part and I realized this was a silly situation.

"Ha, as if." I mumbled..._and it just couldn't be true._

"What?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Edward." I paused, "we broke up remember at the party you broke up with me because of Tanya."

"I didn't break up with you, Bella. Can't you understand that already."

"Yes you did! You said that we weren't functioning!" I exclaimed. I could feel heat risen in my face Edward had broken up with me I remembered it clearly.

"Bella we were fighting about your books! And then I said we weren't functioning because of the books. We didn't have the same thought about your book so I was about to explain to you we needed to talk more. But then you suddenly fled off before I could say anything else." He explained.

I felt tears well up in my eyes again, what difference did it make I was going to get married. Edward was dating Tanya and soon he was going to marry her. She told me and she showed me the god damn ring! It was my ring!

_I felt bad about the situation with Edward had been calling endlessly and he was pleading forgiveness in each message he had left me. I decided that I was going to give him another chance when suddenly my door bell rang. I tumbled down the stairs before I opened the door and I certainly wasn't expecting Tanya._

"_Hi Tanya." I mumbled. She was tall, blonde, blue eyes and everything. I was intimidated by her._

"_Bella." She smiled_

"_Come in. " I had managed to say. She came in and then she started looking around my apartment. She looked disgusted until she saw the picture with Edward._

"_So what brings your visit to my humble home?" I asked._

_She sat down and then she looked at me quizzically._

"_Well…" She began, "As you may know I just arrived I'm like Edward's extended family but were not actually related."_

_I nodded my head so that she would continue._

"_Well, I found out that you're very important to Edward and I came to ask you for help." Her eyes looked pleading and I eagerly nodded my head. She was too pretty. _

"_Well." She hesitated, "Edward proposed and I just wanted to know more about him. When I saw him again after so many years I instantly fell in love and he did too, but I just don't know a lot about him. I haven't been with him since we were kids. So I wanted to know if you could speak to me about him. What he likes? What he likes to see? Anything really." I looked down at her left hand and there it was the ring I had just rejected a few days ago._

"Edward just stop take me back I'm getting married! Can't you stop and get on with your life!" Tears smeared my makeup not because I was sad but because I was angry at him. How dare he take me when he ended with me, he was in love with Tanya.

"Bella I can't!" He hit the steering wheel and he seemed to think. My argument was working. But then he looked up and he grinned. He clicked a button in his right on the steering wheel and the window started to close. I didn't know what I was trying to do but I was trying to push the screen down.

"Edward don't do this I know you don't love me so cut the crap and take me back!" he wasn't listening. When the window closed I was angry yet happy. I wasn't going to marry Mike (happy about that) now I had a good excuse. Edward kidnapped me.

I just sat there dumb founded as I realized Edward did really kidnap me. He kidnapped me and I couldn't escape!

I started banging on the window and I was crying out profanities not at all my style. Okay who was I kidding that was how Edward and I met.

"_Alice what the fuck do you think you're doing! Fuck that guy! Fuck this fucken mall! Fuck this clothes! Fuck your pretty eyes! " I was angry at my little best friend. Not little because of age but height. I was mad because she had abandoned me at the mall for a guy, but that didn't cut it she had left me with Jessica. My enemy._

"_Sorry Bella but I just-"_

"_Don't shit me Alice you left me with my worst enemy! Fuck your height!" I shouted. People at the mall started to look at us and I started to blush. "Crap "I thought to myself, I did it again. I lost my temper. I was about to apologize at little Alice, but I heard someone laughing. I took my eyes away from her to search for that person. _

_There only a few feet away was the most amazing good looking guy on the planet grinning at me. I stared like a dork. He was handsome. No that word didn't cover it, he was beyond that. Alice started patting my arm in remorse and then I remembered where I was. I felt myself go cold before Glaring at him. _

"_What the fuck are you looking at." I snarled. That only made him laugh._

It was also the same here while, I started cussing out loud I heard Edward laughing. I instantly blushed tomato red. I was losing it again. Even though he couldn't see me acting crazy I felt as if he knew how I felt and what I was thinking and that reddened my face more. I looked down and there on the bottom of my dress was the remote and I clicked it to open the window.

The window came down and I started grinning, why hadn't I thought about that earlier.

"Edward Freaken Cullen! I am ordering you to take me the fuck back! I don't care why the fuck you're doing this but I want out." Fuck him.

Edward cracked a smile and he stopped the car at the side of the road, "Now that's more of the Bella I know. I had thought that Mike changed you. I was scared I wouldn't find you. Bella I missed you." He whispered the last part as he turned around to face me. His eyes were truthful and when I felt myself stare longer than usual his eyes softened. He reached out attentively and I let him hold my hands in his. The electrical current went through at once and I shivered a bit in response. I missed this and him too.

"Bella I want you. I want you back with me I don't care if you don't want to marry me… but please stay with me." He begged.

I sucked in air and then I tried to form words in my head but I couldn't.

He took my hands to his lips and he kissed each one of them softly. I felt heart my heart rate speed up. I wanted Edward, I wanted him I didn't care if Tanya had him for her. He wanted me. The kidnapping proved my point.

When Edward saw the ring in my left hand he reached for it he seemed to be playing with it but then he looked up in my eyes and I nodded. He took out the ring in silence and he threw it somewhere in the car. He quickly pulled out a box from his pocket and he opened it revealing my ring.

"I thought you proposed to Tanya!" I quickly said. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some fucked up joke.

"No…I never did she took it out and she went to your house and showed it to you correct." He said as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes." I found myself whispering.

He nodded his head slightly before continuing, "That wasn't me you have to believe me. She's gone now she told me everything and I am sorry I couldn't see it before. So I'm guilty for that... but I never broke up with you."

His breath blew across my face his eyes were earnest and I was dazzled.

"Marry Me." He whispered. He never broke eye contact and the dizziness started to take over.

"Marry me not him." he said again.

I felt my head nod and a smile breaking across my lips, "yes... forever." I whispered.

"Forever." He agreed.

He slid the ring on my finger and I pulled him for slow and passionate kiss.

**REVIEW JUST SORRY FOR THE BAD LANGUAGE & please review if you liked it. Even though it's just one chapter I would like feedback:) If anyone is interested i need someone to edit my stories. **


End file.
